


Speed & Bird 101

by Jesters_of_the_Moon, TooCreative4Life



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Jokes, Batcave, Batmobile, Beginnings, Birdflash - Freeform, Blackmail, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Car Things, Childhood Friends, Comfort Reading, Cute, Cute Ending, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dick Grayson is Robin, Disapproving Batman, Done Waiting, Dorks in Love, Driving, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Getting Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Heroes Date, Hook-Up, Horny Teenagers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, If you only read one work by me, Illegal Activities, Insecure Wally, Insecurity, Kissing, Laughter, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, Lovely, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mischief, Must Read, Nerdiness, Nervousness, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Nothing Hurts, Oblivious Wally West, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pie, Pranknamic Duo, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Bruce, Ratings: G, Realization, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Sidekicks, Silly, Smile, Sneaky Bastards, Speedster Idiocy, Stupidity, Supportive Alfred, Sweet, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trials, Unsure, nerds, oblivious wally, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesters_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Jesters_of_the_Moon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooCreative4Life/pseuds/TooCreative4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots telling the tales of our two favorite heroes, from their first romantic encounter onwards. They'll laugh, they'll cry, they'll speed and sigh. Nothing is to be unexpected when Dick and Wally are taken down the fun filled road called life under an author's thumb. So here it is, BirdFlash 101. Strap on you seat belts kiddies, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash Course

Hushed voices echoed through the hidden cave as red and black hair bobbed between the collected trophies and weapons. The two boys stopped behind a solid crate and rested a second to check the surroundings were clear of  Batman. Both were out of costume, choosing to execute their mission in jeans and tee-shirts. 

"You sure you want to do this?" The red head asked his smaller companion.  
"You have your license already, and technically you'll be the one driving it, so if anything happens it'll all fall on you. So, yeah I'm perfectly okay with doing this ‘cause no matter what, I'm not going to get any heat from it because nothing will go wrong," Dick answered, his signature cackle filling the air afterwards. 

The lithe acrobat sprang forward from his crouch and sprinted towards the black vehicle that was their target. Wally let out a low groan as he followed. Of course he had gotten himself into this mess by bragging about having his license to the young billionaire, who in turn boasted about how he had learned how to drive when he was twelve. The two had begun another of their infamous competitions, who was the better driver.

The speedster shot forward, getting in the car and buckling himself in before Dick managed to open his door. Once both of the teens were strapped in, Wally reached forward to turn the keys and start the car, but his hand closed around empty air. He leaned his head forward, looking for the ignition but unable to find it. The speedster’s brows pulled together, crinkling in confusion as he ran his fingers along where the ignition was _supposed_ to be. He turned to look at Dick, who was practically bursting with silent laughter.

"Dude, where are the keys?"   
"Th-there are n-no ke-keys," Dick hardly managed to say through his laughing. "Your face dude, it was priceless."  
"What do you mean by 'there are no keys'? There have to be keys. Otherwise, how do you turn it on,'' Wally said as he turned to face Dick.  
The younger teen managed to clam down some, settling in his seat and minting a level voice as he answered, ”There are no keys because you turn it on with voice recognition."  
"You say that like it's supposed to be better than not having the keys,” Wally groaned.  
"It is when you have a voice sample of what is needed to turn it on.” Dick chuckled proudly as he pulled a small device from his pockets.  

Wally chuckled too as the younger teen pressed play and the Dark Knight's gravelly voice filled the car saying, "Dynamic Duo ready to ride.". The car roared to life, lights filling the interior with a variety of glows in all hues and shades. Wally was struck speechless as he turned to face the wheel, his mind a blank as it spun madly to register the awe from the mere sight of the controls lit up. His mouth hung open, gawking at the luminescent beauty. 

 "Pretty cool, huh?" Dick asked, a proud smirk spread wide on his face.

Wally nodded as he turned his head to look at Dick, slowly seeping out of his awe-induced freeze only to shoot into a new one at the sight of his friend's face, unobstructed by shades or mask. In the years since the two had met, Dick had only shown his face unhidden four times around the speedster; and each time Wally couldn't help but stare in wonder at the blue eyes he hardly ever saw. Something told Wally that he should ignore them, just pretend they were like any other, normal eyes but he couldn't. They were the preciously guarded and special eyes of his best friend, Boy Wonder extraordinaire, Dick Grayson-Wayne.

Dick looked from Wally’s smile to his eyes, catching his gaze. They held the connection for probably seconds, but what felt like forever. The seeming eternity was cut short as Wally looked away and cleared his throat, hands reaching for the wheel. Once his hands touched the wheel the seat around him began to move, shifting position till he was in the perfect driving form. The speedster looked over at his friend. 

“Automatic Positioning System. It allows for a perfect driving position to accentuate the feeling of a perfect ride, making the ideal drive seem even better,” Dick said with a shrug.  
“You know something, you’d be a darn good used car salesman, with that charm of yours,” Wally chuckled as he smiled at the younger boy.  
“Quit it with the flattery and let’s get to driving, shall we?” 

Wally nodded and his hands tightened around the wheel. Dick leaned forward and pressed a blue button near the driver's side, a door opening in front of the car. Wally turned his gaze quickly to his companion before pressing his foot to the gas pedal enough so that on his car the engine would barely be going five miles-an-hour, but the Batmobile was infinitely more sensitive, shooting forward fast enough to race a speedster. 

"Easy on the gas!" Dick practically screeched as his hand flew to grip above the handle door and held on for dear life.  
"Trying!" Wally answered, his lightning reflexes with the steering wheel the only reason the duo didn't crash into the side of the twisting, turning tunnel. 

Wide-eyed with adrenaline and his eyes darting around as fast as they could, Wally steered with all the calmness and smoothness he could muster; but his pitiful, adrenaline-filled serenity was shattered when he saw a wall at the end of the tunnel. A scream began building in his throat before the wall seemingly split in two and the car passed harmlessly between the doors. At that point Wally seemed to regain enough of his senses, and bodily control, to slam his foot on the brake. 

The sleek black car screeched to a halt, skidding for several feet before standing still. No sound filled the air except for the Batmobile's soft, continuous hum and the ragged, fear-ridden breaths of its occupants. 

Several minutes passed as the two boys regained the ability of thought and speech, though minor speech at that.

"Fast. Very fast."  
"Too fast?"  
"Nope."  
"Again?"  
"Less fast."  
"Again?"  
"Yes."  
"Disaster?”  
"Likely."  
"Fun?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Get traught. Go."  
“Gone.”

Wally pressed his foot to the gas again and the boys sped off, Dick tossing out instructions as they barreled through the secret tunnels and passages that Bruce had set up over the years to practice driving the Batmobile in harsh conditions. Adrenaline rode high as the two rookie drivers took to the course. It was quite amazing to the newbies. Tight turns, twisting roads and steep slopes... not to mention the tight, form-fitting tunnel driving...Neither young heroes had ever experienced a rush quite like when they drove the Batmobile through that course and things were bound to happen, what things... well leave it to the hyper-active speedster to think of something.

The pair drove in relative silence another lap around the course, Wally's foot staying steady on the speedometer at around 100 mph, which to him seemed like child's-play now that he had gotten used to the sensitive machine. His mind began to wander as they began their third time around the track.

“Dude, is there a normal radio in here somewhere?” Wally asked, unsure of all the flashing buttons and wary of accidentally firing any of the famed weapons the Batmobile possessed.   
“Yes, there is.” Dick said as he reached forward and pressed a blinking blue button. 

Loud, obnoxious music blasted to life louder than Dick thought it would. The billionaire scrambled to turn down the volume while Wally laughed loudly. Once the music was at a comfortable level Dick asked Wally what music he had on his mind, the most venomous of looks on the young Bat protege’s face. The speedster, blissfully oblivious to the venom answered, “Something softer and slower than the battering ram stuff you just played, and with a little more meaning to it too.” A contentedly surprised expression passed quickly over Dick’s features as he answered, “Alright then, Kid Sensitivity.” Both boys chuckled as the tech wizard worked a little magic on the radio. 

The quiet hum and trills of a familiar song buzzed to life in the car. Wally slowed the car as he turned his head to look at the younger hero who just shrugged as they recognized the song. Laughter burst to life as they started signing along to 

 Wally spared a brief look to the boy sitting beside him. His green eyes lingered maybe half of a second on his friend's form, but that was all the speedster needed to see the smile that was blown to life on the younger boy's face. It was not the smirking smile often seen, nor was it the small sincere smile that was gifted to a select few. No the great beaming grin that sat on Dick's face was one that the speedster had seen about as often as he had its bearer's eyes; and Wally couldn't help but admit to himself that his best friend's smile right then, in the car with the adrenaline rush and the flickering cascade of lights shining on his face, Dick looked amazing.

Wally shook his as he registered the thought, a strange feeling accompanying it. Wally felt his stomach roll and something stir that hadn't since he had found out M'gann was with Conner and Roy with Artemis. He blinked furiously as he began bitting his lip and fidgeting.

 "Wally you okay?" The speedster heard his friend ask.

Wally didn't know how to answer. His eyes were flickering all over, his pulse speeding up and stomach doing flip-flops all around as he thought about Dick and him. He thought after two crushing let-down's that he would have finally learned to listen to Batman; relationships won't work inside a team, at least for him it seemed. But no, his heart had to go and give it one more /painful/ shot. The red-head wanted to smack himself for being so stupid, letting himself get wrapped up in what his heart wanted to do. Damn, if there was some kind of award for stupidity around love than he would get it hands down, been there done that.

All the thoughts raced through his head in seconds, seconds during which he was frozen. Wally startled his blue-eyed companion when he suddenly moved, his hand reaching for the door handle but slipping off due to the sweat accumulated in the creases of skin. 

 "Dude, pull over," Dick instructed sternly, almost sounding like Batman.

Wally did as instructed, almost slamming into a rock wall in the process though. His hands stayed tightly gripped on the steering wheel, despite the pooling sweat that started there and then began to appear all over his skin. Wally's face was reddening to the point of eclipsing his freckles as his mind raced over the possibilities, over every meaning that his fluttering stomach, nervous heart and the general short-circuit happening in his brain. 

Wally didn't need to turn his head and look at Dick to know that the blue-eyed detective was giving the speedster his semi-famous studying look. A new shuddering ripple of the feeling flooded Wally as he pictured that look. His hands tightened around the wheel as a surge of hyper-awarness exploded on his shoulder, the cool warmth that seeped from Dick's fine hand resting there. A soft squeeze told Wally that a slightly worried expression now adorned the soft features of the last remaining Grayson.

"Walls, what's up?"  

Wally almost whimpered when he heard that pleading tone in Dick's voice. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He expected his heart to learn it's lesson about it's owner; Wally always screwed up. Either he would wait too long or not enough, not to mention that once he was in a relationship he would always say the wrong thing. Wally closed his eyes tight, almost as tight as he gripped the steering wheel. Blood was rushing through his veins, pounding in his ears to the point of him hearing nothing else. Then that same pleading voice echoed closer to his ear and froze everything. 

"Wally?"

 _Don't do it. hold it together. He's your best friend and two years younger. Come on man!_ Wally thought to himself as he tried to calm himself. He turned his head and opened his eyes, flashing a smile at his friend.

"Perfectly fine, just a little bit of a delayed reaction to this is all," Wally said, trying to be convincing. He put all he had into that one little lie and hoped it would stick, just this once!  
"A delayed reaction for you would be about a second, since when do you take minutes?" Wally groaned. Luck would never be on his side, would it?

 Wally's eyes darted around the dashboard in front of him, he instinctively started chewing on his bottom lip as his heart raced in his chest. The speedster's nerves were shooting through the roof. On any other night he would be able to play it off, but with all the excitement and everything rolling in the air there just wasn't anything for Wally to anchor on and use to push down those annoying but painfully impossible thoughts. 

He growled to himself and almost raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, but he didn't. The red-head contented himself with letting out a quick and plastering an even better fake smiley face, but just as he opened his mouth fate had to hate him. The radio playing low in the car started playing a slow song, slow but with rhythm and someone singing with a voice sounding sweet and soft. Wally's cheeks grew warmer as he was sure they grew redder. He dared to glance over at Dick, who's happy blue eyes were filled with deep concern. 

Wally's heart sped up more, thundering with all it's might against the speedster's ribcage. The red-headed boy would wager that the trained boy sitting next to him could hear the erratic pounding, and that only made Wally panic more. He repeated over and over why he couldn't let this get the better of him, why he had to be the older, smarter one in this instance; Wally could not and would not let the pleasurable throbbing in his gut get the better of him. He couldn't let his foolish heart get hurt again. How many times was he expected to put up with the pain of giving and giving while all other people did was run? 

A sudden warmth on his shoulder made Wally jump from his thoughts. He turned his body sharply, almost pulling away from the hand had it not been a vice-like grip. As Wally's head turned Dick was pulled towards him, ending with the two being practically inches apart.

Wally's eyes flicked away for not even half-a-second, just wanting to get away from that damn puppy-dog face. _How's he so good at that?_ Wally grumbled to himself as he turned back, swept away at the concern and something else hiding in those typically mischievous blue eyes. The song shifted again. _Didn't it just change_ He thought briefly before registering the song. This one he knew right away. The sweet beat that rolled around it and the typical Elton John voice. Why did classics have to be so annoying? Normally Wally loved Disney movies, especially Lion King, but right now that particular song was not helping the speedster squash the rambunctious build-up occurring within his mind and body. 

A flood of things to say rushed to his mind, all of them trying in some shape or form to quell this moment before it went anywhere because Wally West would be damned if he let his hormonal teenage self do anything to his best friend.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Perfectly peachy. Peachy. Peaches. Didn't Alfred make a peach pie for dessert? I say we head back and I'll grab more peach pie because that was delicious. What'd ya' say? Let's go back. Yes, I like that plan. I like that pla-"  
"Wally, stop trying to ruin the moment."

And with that Dick leaned forward the few inches that separated them and pressed his lips gently to Wally's, who remained stone still before getting over his shock and everything he had been holding back let loose. His hands went straight for Dick's ebony hair whilst his lips pressed back, harder, to the smaller boy's own. The red-head's eyes had snapped shut and he didn't feel inclined to open them as all coherent thoughts were banished from his mind. All he felt was the pleasure at finally kissing Dick. 

He tried to pull the young boy closer, though unable because of the seatbelt, but that did nothing to deter the speedster who pressed himself harder against his own restraint. A speeding tongue flicked out and practically vibrated as it swept over Dick's lower lip, asking for permission before sweeping in. Wally would have thought the younger boy more inexperienced, but either he was just a natural or there was some previous experience, knowing the Bat-family's civilian identities Wally assumed it was a mix of both. What did surprise was the fiery energy and fight that Dick put up when Wally's tongue danced around the inside raven-haired teen's mouth. Wally let out a moan as he felt even more of the tenuous control he held over his powers and deeper hormones slip, he wouldn't let himself do that... but this was so sweet and so long coming. Why hadn't this happened sooner? Slowly the kiss died down, settling into a rhythm of take and give. For once Wally did not mind something moving slow.

Their foreheads were touching, hands still entangled in each other's hair as they tried to catch their breath. Blue was locked with green, questions being asked and answered in heartbeats with only twitches as answers; but that's all that was needed.  

Slight 'O' in the smile? A cheeky grin with downward flitting eyes before raising with an innocent twinkle.   
A closing of the mouth by a millimeter? An even wider grin with a tentative nod.  
Twitchy smile with wide-open eyes? An steady smile with sparkling green eyes.

Neither dared to speak, fearing that to utter a word would break the spell cast upon them by someone or something, maybe wake them up from the best dream either of them had had. Seconds fell to minutes and they sat, looking at each other trying to tell themselves that this was real. Then as if a psychic agreement they sprang forward, each having undone their seat belts, and met again. The kiss was more explorative then passion, hands also permitted to wander from hair to shoulders to torso. It was the acrobat's turn to play mood killer. 

"You do remember that we're in the Batmobile and Bruce will most definitely murder both of us if that happens in here."  
"Crud," Wally said as his face blanched and his hands fell away. Yeah, he had totally forgotten the Batmobile factor. Not mention there were probably camera's in the car. Had they thought of that? They were probably dead, best case scenario, so he could probably push it jus this once, "Maybe we should take this in a different direction," his voice dropping into an over attempt at seductive; and when Dick saw that wiggling eyebrow move he couldn't help but laugh out loud.   
"We get caught, I'm blaming you for all of it. You hear me, Kid Sexy?"

* * *

One day a few months after, while Dick and Wally were playing video games, just like normal; nothing romantic or relationship relatedness going on. Plain, simple video games. Then Bruce came in. Both teens turned their heads automatically when they felt a cold shiver run down their spines. Both boys stopped their laughing and pulled themselves out of the couch to stand before the Batman, and in that moment he was called that despite being out of uniform because his stance and energy felt just that scary. In his hands he held a small black disk and on his face was an expression of seriousness that could rival a rock's. 

"Dick. Wally. Do you know what it is on this CD?" The billionaire asked.

A look was shared between the two boys, one of brief hidden panic before a simple face reading took place in less than a second. They turned back, typical grin and smirk on the speedster and acrobat's face's respectively.

"Maybe. What do you think is on the disc?" Wally asked, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was because that would mean that his family would be paying for a funeral very, very soon.   
"We all know what's on here, and I expect an explanation for it." 

The teens faces drained of blood as they shared a look, gulping simultaneously. 

"Dah... Umm... Look, we-dow," Wally glared at Dick who had semi-discretly elbowed him before continuing, "I meant to tell you sooner, but we kind of um..."

Wally faltered as he looked from Bruce to the floor, fidgeting and hoping from foot to foot while clenching and unclenching his fists. He looked over to Dick for help. The blue-eyed boy sighed and rolled his eyes. Why was everyone afraid of telling stuff to Batman/Bruce? It wasn't like he was a scary guy, just had scary toys. Dick smiled warmly up to his father figure in an attempt to make everything go a little smoother.

"How to put this cleanly and simply? Short and sweet, yes. Wally and I are together since that night when we took out the Batmobile on the practice track and got a little bit... excited. But, I guarantee you that no matter what he said in the car it didn't go farther. That fact still hasn't after two months, and it won't any time soon. Just please don't hurt Walls too much when you go after him, though his face isn't the first thing I think of as handsome or pretty, it'd be a shame for young Richard Grayson-Wayne to be running around with a disfigured boyfriend who looks like he belongs in a gang." Dick's tone was cheery and light as he explained, and disturbingly so as he asked Bruce not pommel Wally. 

While the Boy Wonder wore an expression that portrayed peace and calm, Wally's did not. He was almost sweating bucket and nervous as Scooby and Shaggy in a haunted house. Green eyes flitted all over the room except on Dick and Bruce, wanting to avoid getting pommeled by either though knowing he wouldn't escape it. As Bruce opened his mouth to respond Wally closed his eyes and flinched away, though the voice that spoke had an english accent to it. 

"Master Richard, Master Wallace may I inform you that Master Bruce was simply referring to the disc which the two of you left on the counter in the kitchen last night, which contains some rather... jocose material pertaining to Miss Artemis."

Both boy's blanched, turning to look at each other with horrified expressions; not because Bruce had found their newest blackmail material on Artemis, but because they had just a) said that they had been having a relationship behind his back for the last two months and b) that they had taken out the Batmobile without permission or supervision and c) that they had gotten a little carried away in said automobile. They didn't know which was worse or which one of them was going to die, probably both as Dick had predicted. 

They stepped back and towards each other before sharing a quick glance. Wally's eyes were wide as saucers and filled with fear for his life. Dick nodded almost unnoticeably to his boyfriend, who took the cue. 

"ByeBruce. SeeyouAlfred. Don'tdieDick." Wally speed-spoke as he turned and bolted as fast as he could out the door, leaving Richard alone with the knowing butler and pissed off Batman who has gotten over his shock.  
"You two took the Batmobile out without any permission?" Was heard for sure all around the mansion and probably reaching the edges of the large grounds.


	2. Kitchen Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Wally have been dating for a while, yet there are still some insecurities about the relationship on the speedster's side. On a day off, the two meet up at the Cave and Wally speaks up, in a way, about his feelings.

Dick lay sprawled on a couch in the Cave, enjoying the day off and the place mostly to himself. Wolf and Sphere were the only other living things in the Cave at the moment; Conner and M’gann were out at some sort of fair, Artemis had gone to retrieve Roy from a surveillance job with Ollie, and Kaldur, Raquel and the others were down at the beach. The sun was not as enticing to the billionaire’s son as it was to them-- the calm and quiet of the cave a much nicer environment. He glanced away from the page to his watch, wondering when Wally would actually get to the Cave instead of calling to say he was on his way. For the fastest kid alive, he sure was late a lot.

Dick was just about to check his phone for the umpteenth time when the sound of the door swooshing open and some hurried footsteps met his ears. The acrobat looked over his shoulder, smiling a greeting to his boyfriend when he heard the tell-tale crash of a speedster faceplanting into the floor, undoubtedly having tripped over his own two feet. Again.

“Forget about the linoleum again, Kid Slick?” Dick chuckled, closing his book and easily hopping over the back of the couch. He walked over to help Wally up while a smirking smile danced on his lips.  
“Nah, that wasn’t it.  I just think the floor’s out to get me, to tell you the truth,” Wally said with a nervous smile, taking Dick’s hand to help him stand up and brushing himself off idly.  
“The day I believe the floor has a conscience, Wall-man, is the day that you stop tripping over air.” Dick chuckled, lifting a hand to brush a few stray clumps of ginger hair out of Wally’s eyes. “Otherwise known as, when pigs naturally sprout wings and fly.”  
“Har-har, very funny. Like you’re Mr. Graceful.”  
“Many a lady and gent would say that I am,” Dick wiggled his eyebrows as he dropped his voice an octave. Then he lost it and burst out laughing.

Wally slapped Dick’s shoulder and huffed, “Not funny, man.” He stepped past him and made his way to the resident kitchen.

Dick followed suit, still laughing lightly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. That was totally funny.” 

A pause stretched between the two, a not-so-welcome silence slipping into the air. 

“What’s got your tights in a knot?” Dick’s jovial demeanor was quickly shifting towards serious and concerned.

Wally’s back was to him as he rifled through the kitchen cabinets, searching for something he knew he wouldn’t find. The speedster shook his head and said, a little too quickly, “Nothing, man, forget about it.”

The acrobat’s interest was piqued as he slid over to his partner, resting a hand gently on the redhead’s shoulder. His lips were slightly parted, a clear expression of sincere concern spreading on the boy’s partially visible face. He hated when Wally hid things, it made the younger feel like the speedster didn’t trust him.

“It’s not nothing, you’re a terrible liar,” Dick said, keeping his hand on Wally’s shoulder as he turned and leaned back against the counter. “Talk to me, Walls,” he insisted, squeezing his hand gently.

Wally glanced at him sideways, his bright green eyes peeking out from under his red hair. “Well… it’s just kind of stupid. And you’re gonna laugh at me, I know it.” He finally sighed, though, and turned towards the acrobat, eyes darting everywhere but Dick’s face. “Last night at the movies, that one girl with the stupid brown hair-- you know, big huge fluffy lion’s mane hair?-- Well, she was making googly eyes at you the entire night. Even when I clearly gave her my patented death stare, she still wouldn’t back off.”

“I think you mean my patented death stare, that I taught you.” Dick corrected jokingly as he swept his hand up and brushed the hair away from Wally’s face before a sigh parted his lips and his eyes focused on Wally’s virescent ones. “And it probably wasn’t only me she was staring at, Freckles.”

Wally smirked a little, waving his arm in the air flippantly. “Ah, tomay-toes, _tomah-toes_ ,” he said emphatically. Then his smile faded to confusion as what Dick said finally registered. “Wait, what? What d’ya mean by that?”

“I mean, I can see another person she’d be staring at all night.” Dick let a quick, quiet chuckle break his words apart before continuing, “They’re tall, got a quippy personality, and the grace of a football player. Their eyes are gorgeous and have freckles that are more than amusing. Not to mention their hair! It’s either a messy red mop or looks like they have a colored porcupine on their head. Overall, _he’s_ quite dashing. Know who I’m talking about?” Dick asked, a hand resting on Wally’s cheek as the acrobat smiled sweetly, yet sincerely.

Wally was surprised enough that he forgot to answer with his usual quip that yes, yes he was gorgeous, thank you very much. He honestly hadn’t even considered the idea that the mousy girl might have been interested in him, not when Richard Grayson-Wayne, son of billionaire, playboy philanthropist Bruce Wayne, was standing next to him. “I think I have an idea,” he said instead after a moment, a coy smile on his lips. “It’s Scarlett Johansson, isn’t it?” He said, his mouth talking before consulting his mind, like usual.

A devious little smirk sparked to life on Dick’s lips. “So Black Widow’s a guy now? Good to know. I might just go ask him if he wants another date tonight.” Dick taunted, beginning to step away from the counter with a slow swing in his hips.

“Wait! Wait just one second, you know that’s not what I meant!” Wally whined, walking forward and grabbing Dick’s arm before he was out of reach. He spun the acrobat around.

He took a second and simply looked at him. The speedster’s hand came up and slipped the black sunglasses off the blue-eyed boy’s face. The shorter hero’s blue eyes twinkled with mirth as Wally leaned towards him.

“Thanks,” he whispered, a smile playing on his lips.

Dick was smiling, crinkles appearing beside his eyes as he did. He lifted his head just a bit, pressing his lips to Wally’s for a brief second before pulling away. The smile on the acrobat’s lips was warm as he lifted a hand and ran it through his speedster’s hair again. “I was only pointing out the obvious, since you clearly can’t see it,” he chuckled quietly as his blue eyes locked, unhindered by the glasses, onto Wally’s.

A deep chuckle welled up from the redhead’s chest as he got a sudden spark in his eye. “Hey, I’m starving. Wanna go get some pizza? I know a place where they give out these awesome hats with every purchase! They’re all red-and-white checkered and papery and stuff and their toppings are great, oh my gosh Dick you have no idea--!”

“Wally, stop rambling. You kill the mood when you’re nervous,” the younger teen said as he leaned up and caught his partner’s lips again, effectively silencing the speedster for a good long while, till human biology said they needed air. Air and a solid surface. Air, a solid surface and pizza. And apparently, checkered hats, according to Wally.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Jesters's first story with me, so give her some applause. She did great work, writing Wally's parts in here, while I did Dick's. This was both of our's first tries at writing a story this way, so let us know how you liked it. 
> 
> Also, give this special person a thanks> http://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoifangirl1500/pseuds/yaoifangirl1500 They left a great comment on the first chapter that prompted us to post this. 
> 
> So, thanks for reading. Leave us a little something saying you liked it, hated and what not.   
> Toodles!


End file.
